Solar cell modules require maintaining the power generation efficiency. One of the causes of decrease in the power generation efficiency of the solar cell modules is dirt. The power generation efficiency decreases when, for example, rainwater is evaporated on a light receiving surface made of glass of the solar cell modules and sand and dust contained in the rainwater is adhered to the light receiving surface and cuts off light. Under the circumstances, for example, a solar cell module with a notch on a frame thereof has been proposed.